


ファースト・ラヴ

by quarkocean



Series: 屯筒/初恋 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 20201214 更新File.3
Relationships: Nakamaru Yuichi/Tanaka Juri, Nakamaru Yuichi/Tanaka Koki
Series: 屯筒/初恋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107044
Kudos: 5





	ファースト・ラヴ

**Author's Note:**

> FNS2020第一夜屯筒脑洞

_**这一天，我已经等了太久。** _

File. 1

中丸雄一渐渐不认识镜中的自己，他觉得对面的那个人，好陌生。  
只是单纯因为，他的容貌，已经发生了很大的变化。从过去的那一刻开始的绝望，残留在脑海中，逐步改变他的意识。

（我是谁？）  
（我到底是谁？）

他伸出手，试图去触碰那个镜中的自己，尽管他不知道这对自己来说是否有用，越来越模糊的视线，他突然觉得头好痛，用力抓住镜子的边缘，无法恢复到原来清醒的状态。  
连所在的地方都不知晓，只能够被形容是非常冰冷的房间，全部都是令人抑郁的纯白色。

中丸雄一感到已不能坚持下去，像电锯在脑中割裂的痛苦，让他快要崩溃。如果有人会拯救他，那么那个人将会带他去往何处。

他曾觉得这个问题的答案，他不会再有机会知晓。

「maru...maru…是我。」  
在几乎失去意识前被人温柔的扶住肩膀，慢慢的移动到床上。中丸雄一才感到轻松不少，他听到那个呼唤自己名字的声音，是熟悉的声音。  
——龟梨和也。

他试图回应，喉咙却突然之间干燥得发不出任何声音。一身白衣的龟梨和也对他的战友点点头，告诉他不必勉强。

从战场上一同回来的两人，是仅剩的两人，唯一的列兵与队医，参加了荣誉军衔授予的退伍仪式，之后明明要开始新生活的中丸雄一遭到了应激障碍的折磨，这几乎是大部分士兵可能会经历到的伤痛。

于是他被送到部队指定的地方进行治疗。

现代医学对于战争后遗症至今也没有完全的根治方法，所有的方案都带着实验性质，为了避免这扰人的痛苦跟随士兵一生，哪怕是一点点可能作为医生也会去尝试。

「对不起，让你这么难受...」还有那些美好的、可怕的、包含着各种各样的过去也全部想不起来了。龟梨和也半蹲在床边带着心痛抱歉道，最后也没有把那后半句话说出口，他知道中丸雄一没有一天不在努力回忆，然而作为治疗的一环，他的记忆最后会被抹去。

「你知道应该加哪些药量吧？」没有时间感伤，龟梨和也回头对身后同样白衣的青年说道。  
「嗯。」看似冷静的青年点点头，面无表情。  
「好，交给你我很放心。」龟梨和也不擅长告别，他已经见过太多的生离死别了，所以他选择起身就这样不留只言片语的离开了。

于是这个安静的房间，就只剩下两个人。

在一片模糊的视线中，青年的模样逐渐变得清晰。中丸雄一觉得他似乎见过青年，他不能确定，但无法停止将青年与脑海中仅存的形象交叠。  
那个人应该已经不存在了…是他亲眼看见的，所有的细枝末节，是他藏在记忆深处的秘密。如果说他还拥有什么的话，这就是最后了。

冷漠的青年没有给中丸雄一多余的思考时间，径直握住了他的手，礼貌的微笑道，  
「你好，我是田中树。」

中丸雄一再度陷入一片空白。

File. 2

这是中丸雄一第一次梦见田中组。

从上交军服之后，他从未做过任何梦。他有时失眠，并不是太严重，他会告诉龟梨和也，部队分配定量的安眠药每次服用都必须仔细记录。

梦里的场景，停留在他与相方分离之前的那一刻，弥漫硝烟的野草地，他们彻夜战斗，连疲倦饥饿的感知都全然麻木，马上就要日出，太阳一点点从远方的地平线抬头，但是没人顾及到这些，耳边是不停的扫射，爆炸，枪声，嘶吼…弹药就快要用尽。  
中丸雄一被同伴掩护着，颤抖着组装他们最后一枚手雷，这么说也并不确切，只是从其他人身上摸到的残余武器再改造而已，中丸雄一在军校时这门课拿的是满分。  
他的手总是抖得不停，因为他预感他们马上就看不到要升起的太阳了，敌军的实力过于强劲。

「yuichi，现在我想保护的人，只有你。」留下这么一句话就跑了出去的人，边向前冲边回头对着中丸大吼赶快把手雷扔出去。  
对方在最后时刻到底是什么样的表情，中丸雄一很后悔没有看得足够清楚。

已经没有时间去犹豫了，中丸雄一解开了手雷的安全栓，投了出去，伴随着巨大的声响，他整个人也被炸飞出去……

  
「你在流泪。」  
当下与梦境竟然链接在一起了，中丸雄一以为他又回到了过去，但这只是他的幻觉，青年冰冷的声音将他拉回到现实。  
他无法将这个几乎真实的梦说出口，尤其是面对着与那个人如此形似的青年。  
——他的一部分记忆正在复苏。

「juri…」  
「真是稀罕，你居然还记得我的名字。」田中树将一杯水放在中丸的床头柜上，背过身去记录一些数据。  
怎么会忘记你...中丸雄一原来打算这么说，还没说就闭嘴了，从这样慌乱的梦中醒来，确实感到十分口渴，几乎是一下子饮尽了那杯水。

尽可能的回忆最后一次见到树的模样，应该是他刚升上中学的时候，站在他哥哥身后，看上去有点营养不良的样子，如往常般他们三人一起吃了拉面，再之后就是突然爆发的战争，适龄男人必须应征入伍。

「好了，感觉怎么样？」田中树并没有那个耐心蹲在中丸身边，只是例行公事的询问他状态。  
「我没事。」  
「看上去并不是没事的样子。」突然被树伸过来的手擦去泪痕的中丸雄一根本来不及反应，这绝不是什么温柔的触碰，从对方的气息里他感受到了某种残酷的意味。  
「是睡眠不足吧。」中丸雄一努力掩饰着内心未知的恐惧，不知为何，他就是感到害怕，然而站在这里的树不也是部队派来的人吗，自相矛盾的结论使他更加困惑。  
「哦？我以为你已经睡得足够多了。从医生离开到现在，已经是十几个小时了。」田中树冷冰冰的回道，从上而下的目线更显得他几分恐怖。  
「我...」  
「为什么要说谎。」田中树加重了语气，中丸雄一还没有反应过来，就被按住了双手，一阵抵抗下连玻璃杯都掉落在地上摔成碎片。  
身体直接接触的时候，才真正意识到对方已经是成年男子，论体格力量，根本不是年轻人的对手。  
「如何？说不出口吗？」田中树笑着把中丸的双手用尼龙索带捆住，愈是挣扎就会被带子穿孔里的棘爪刺到，痛到扎心。  
「juri...你是要.....」中丸雄一话说到一半就被田中树冰凉的食指按住嘴唇。  
「嘘——」田中树边摇头边对他示意道，「别说话，不是现在，也不是在这个地方，」接着他把中丸雄一的脚踝也绑在一起，「我会给你充足的时间，」  
「等你准备好的时候，请告诉我全部的一切。」  
「好吗？」

刹那，中丸雄一仿佛明白这些行为背后的意图，但为时已晚，他失去了主动解释的机会。

完成准备工作的田中树，叹了一口气，这才半跪在中丸身边，轻轻抚摸他的头发，这种温柔的行为简直与前一秒的他判若两人。  
「药效就快起作用了。」他微笑着说。  
「那杯水...」中丸雄一咬着牙说道。  
「只是成年人份量的镇静剂，你不会有事的。」田中树将手盖在对方充满惊恐的双眼上，他其实不必这么惧怕自己，只要能够得到合理的答案，他发誓过，绝不会伤害他，毕竟他曾是对于自己十分重要的人而言非常珍惜的人。

接着他便听到男人均匀的呼吸声。

File. 3

田中树经常想象如果在别的男人身上能够获得他想要的温暖，也许他并不会对中丸雄一那么执着。  
或许又不是这样。

药剂实验室新来的美国人总是很黏他，明明是年下，纠正了无数遍也学不会使用敬语，正儿八经调试数据时才显得比较靠谱。  
「juri～你真的要请年休吗，我会很想你诶～」杰西想蹭蹭树的肩膀，却被对方预知的左手挡住。  
「比起这个，用药量要记得追踪。」田中树把一大叠文件交给杰西，「等我回来的时候，希望你能提出新的疗程方案。」  
「哎，juri明明是一张那么温柔的脸，可是对人好冷淡呢。」  
合上笔记本电脑的时候听到美国人在身后轻轻低喃，田中树从不觉得自己温柔，只是因为仇恨而麻木活下去罢了。

好了，一切准备就绪，他甚至想立刻回去，这样就能永远看着那个男人。  
为了等这一天的到来，他已经准备许久。  
光是为了取得进入军方医疗队的考试资格就费了不少功夫，因为哥哥曾是入伍人员，按照部队规定是无法接受兄弟在籍的，于是田中树将自己的生物信息全部修改成他人，他小心翼翼的不露出任何破绽，即使后来的某一天依然被某一位医生看穿。

田中树回到了自己的公寓，感应式的玄关在钥匙转动声后就亮起了灯，明明是1LDK，却由于过于安静反而显得很宽旷。  
他径直走到里面的起居室，被注入药物后开始昏睡的男人，是一脸无防备的模样。毫无来由的，田中树伸出手轻轻抚摸男人的脸庞，外面很冷，手指十分冰凉所以他没有脱下自己的黑手套，还要一会他才会醒，他知道男人会挣扎，所以现在是最后欣赏他睡颜的时刻了。  
中丸雄一的脸与自己童年记忆中几乎没有什么改变，十多年过去了，除了战时留下的轻微伤疤，连皱纹都很少。

离午夜十一点还差几秒，就像童话里的魔法到点消失，他该醒了。

「juri…」如所计划的，中丸雄一睁开双眼，还无法适应卧室的光线，他只能眯起眼睛。  
「听到你喊着我的名字，我真的感到…十分高兴。」田中树冷冷的说道。  
「这是哪里。」中丸雄一试图解开被捆住的双手，帆脚索结越用力挣脱越束缚。  
「是我的家，」田中树不顾中丸躲避的姿态捧住他的脸，「倒不如说是哥哥留给我的遗产。」  
中丸雄一非常惊讶但是很快接受了这一事实，入伍后相方就不再对他说家里的事了，然而为弟弟默默安排好所有也显然是他一贯的作风。  
「你要待在这里，直到你回忆起…」田中树用力捏住中丸雄一的下巴，他占据着完全的上风，他知道只要再使点劲，男人说不定就会骨折，可他现在是不会那么做的，他想要男人重新体会一遍自己的痛苦。

「juri，你明白现在你做的事是违背军队方针的吗？」刚说完，中丸雄一就脱力的想他第一位考虑的人已经不是自己了。  
田中树松开手，转而跨坐在中丸雄一的身上，他双手抵住中丸的肩膀，「你是在担心我吗？我已经没有什么可失去的了，没有人会发现这里。」  
「我要你回想起......你与我哥哥最后在一起的那段时光，每一个细节，都需要完完整整的告诉我。」  
「在那之前，我不会放手，我不会让你离开这里。」

「juri...」中丸雄一想说肩胛骨被按得生疼，又生怕激怒对方。  
「你知道吗？我实在是很想马上杀了你，一刀一刀剜了你也无法平息我心中的怒火。」田中树用膝盖顶住中丸雄一的髂骨，那里有一些旧伤，只要轻轻一碰就会痛得不能自抑。  
同时中丸雄一感到对方的微微颤抖，他想他能够理解，兴许还有一丝活下来的机会。

「如果我想不起来这一切...」话未说完，田中树几乎是紧贴着中丸雄一的脸，他的鼻尖好冰凉，连呼吸都如此贴近。  
「你以为部队只会开发消除记忆的药？」他冷冷的说道，「逆向药目前仍是试验品，你来做零号测试员应该相当适合。」  
「我们都不必走到那一步，」田中树再次抚摸过中丸雄一的侧脸，过近的距离只显出他脸庞轮廓的阴影， 「我希望听到你亲口说，」

「——为什么那个时候没有救我哥？」

TBC...


End file.
